Traiciones Pasadas
by KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten
Summary: Isabella Swan, la antigua amante del magnate hotelero Edward Cullen, estaba embarazada y tenía amnesia. Eso significaba que no recordaba haberlo traicionado vendiendo secretos de la compañía. De modo que Edward le contó una pequeña mentira: estaban prometidos. Lo que no esperaba Edward era que ella recuperar la memoria... ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Maya Banks. **

**N/A: Hola Chicas ^^ aqui les traigo esta nueva adaptación, espero que les vaya gustando tanto como a mi me gusto el libro les digo que esta adaptacion se actualizara semanal y sera los días jueves, sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten... *hughs and Kisses* **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Embarazada.

A pesar del calor de aquel día de verano, Isabella Swan sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras se dejaba caer sobre el banco del parque, a unas manzanas del ático que compartía con Edward Cullen.

Aunque los rayos del sol calentaban sus manos, estaba temblando. A Sam no le haría gracia su repentina desaparición, pensó. Ni a Edward cuando el guardaespaldas le contase que le había dado esquinazo. Pero si hubiera ido con él a la consulta del ginecólogo, Edward habría sabido de su embarazo antes de llegar a casa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia? A pesar de haber tomado siempre precauciones, estaba embarazada de ocho semanas. Debía haber ocurrido cuando volvió de un viaje por Europa… Edward se había mostrado insaciable entonces.

Y también ella.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordar la noche en cuestión. Le había hecho el amor incontables veces, murmurando palabras en griego, palabras cálidas, cariñosas, que le encogían el corazón.

Luego hizo una mueca al mirar el reloj. Edward llegaría a casa en un par de horas, pero allí seguía ella, como una cobarde, evitando la confrontación. Y tenía que quitarse los gastados vaqueros y la camiseta, ropa que sólo se ponía cuando él estaba fuera.

A regañadientes, se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar hacia el lujoso edificio donde vivía con Edward.

—Te estás portando como una boba —murmuró cuando llegaba al portal. Si el conserje se sorprendió al verla llegar a pie no dijo nada, pero se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

Bella entró en el ascensor y pasó una mano por su estómago, aún plano.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, directamente en el espacioso recibidor del ático, se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

Como hacía siempre, entró en el salón quitándose los zapatos y tiró el bolso en el sofá. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería era descansar un rato, pero tenía que decidir cómo iba a sacar el tema de su relación.

Unos días antes habría dicho que estaba contenta con su vida, pero el resultado de la prueba la había dejado estupefacta. Y la había hecho pensar en los últimos seis meses con Edward.

Lo quería con toda su alma, pero no sabía bien dónde iba aquella relación.

Edward parecía estar loco por ella y el sexo era fantástico, pero ahora que iba a tener un hijo necesitaba algo más que acostarse con él durante unas semanas al mes… o cuando su apretada agenda lo permitía.

Estaba entrando en el dormitorio cuando Edward salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura.

—¡Edward! Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba.

Cada vez que lo miraba era como la primera vez: se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ese era el efecto que ejercía en ella.

—Estaba esperándote, pedhaki mou —contestó él, quitándose la toalla y tomándola por los hombros para apoderarse de su boca.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta. Era como una adicción de la que no se cansaría nunca. Como por voluntad propia, sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo…

Duro, fibroso, musculoso, Edward Cullen se movía con la gracia irresistible de un depredador.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —murmuró él, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Sabía que deberían parar. Tenían que hablar, pero lo había echado tanto de menos. Y quizá una parte de ella deseaba disfrutar de aquel momento antes de que las cosas cambiasen de manera irrevocable entre los dos.

Bella gimió cuando le quitó el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos. Sus pezones eran más oscuros ahora y se preguntó si se daría cuenta, pero Edward no dijo nada.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Quiero que me lo digas.

—Te he echado de menos.

En unos segundos, los vaqueros y las braguitas habían desaparecido y Edward estaba encima de ella, dentro de ella.

Se arqueó hacia él mientras la poseía, agarrándose a su espalda. Siempre era así, a un paso de la desesperación, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro consumiéndolos.

Mientras le hacía el amor murmuraba cosas en griego, sus palabras como una caricia mientras llegaban al orgasmo los dos. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, saciada y contenta.

Debió quedarse dormida después porque, cuando abrió los ojos, Edward estaba tumbado a su lado, con un posesivo brazo sobre su cintura. La miraba perezosamente, sus ojos dorados ardiendo de satisfecho deseo.

Ahora era el momento. Tenía que contárselo, nunca habría mejor ocasión.

¿Pero por qué la idea de preguntarle sobre su relación la llenaba de temor?

—Edward…

—Dime, cariño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él se estiró, apartándose un poco para verla mejor.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —murmuró, alargando una mano para acariciar sus pechos.

—De nosotros.

El rostro de Edward se convirtió en una máscara de indiferencia, tanto que la asustó. Incluso podía sentir que se apartaba de ella.

Entonces sonó el intercomunicador y él alargó la mano para pulsar el botón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Soy Irina. ¿Puedo subir?

Bella se puso tensa al oír la voz de la ayudante de Edward. Era casi de noche, pero allí estaba, llamando al apartamento que, ella sabía muy bien, su jefe compartía con Bella.

—Estoy ocupado en este momento, Irina. Supongo que lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar. Necesito su firma en un contrato que debe llegar a su destino antes de la siete de la mañana.

—Sube entonces.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario para sacar un pantalón y una camisa.

—¿Por qué viene por aquí tan a menudo? —le preguntó Bella.

—Es mi ayudante, es su trabajo.

—¿Venir a tu casa?

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Volveré enseguida y luego podremos hablar.

Bella sentía la tentación de dejar la conversación para otro día, pero tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada y no podía contárselo hasta que supiera lo que sentía por ella. De modo que debía ser esa noche.

Como estando desnuda se sentía en desventaja, se levantó de la cama para volver a ponerse los vaqueros y la camisa descartados en el suelo.

Poco después Edward volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, pero parecía distraído.

—Te prefiero desnuda, pedhaki mou.

—¿Va todo bien?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No era nada, sólo una firma —sonrió, mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Qué tienes que contarme que es tan urgente?

—Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí… y qué piensas de nuestra relación— empezó a decir ella, nerviosa—. Y si hay un futuro para nosotros.

Él apretó los labios, en un gesto de contrariedad.

—Ah, es eso —dijo, levantándose.

—Sólo necesito saber qué sientes por mí, si hay un futuro para nosotros. Tú nunca hablas de nuestra relación más que en presente.

Edward la tomó por la barbilla.

—No tenemos una relación, Isabella. Yo no tengo relaciones y tú lo sabes. Eres mi amante.

—¿Tu amante? —repitió ella, perpleja.

Su novia, la chica con la que estaba saliendo, su pareja… todos eran términos que podría haber usado. ¿Pero amante? ¿Una mujer comprada? De repente, Bella sintió náuseas.

—¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Siéntate un momento y deja que te prepare una copa. Yo he tenido una semana muy larga y, evidentemente, tú estás disgustada. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos tener esta discusión ahora.

Después de una larga semana tendiendo trampas a la persona que estaba traicionando a su empresa, lo último que deseaba era una discusión con su amante.

De modo que fue a la cocina y, después de servir el zumo favorito de Bella en un vaso, se sirvió a sí mismo una copa de brandy para ver si podía controlar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

Luego sonrió al ver sus zapatos en medio del salón y el bolso tirado en el sofá.

Bella era una chica encantadora, divertida, que nunca protestaba por nada, de modo que aquella explosión emocional lo había sorprendido mucho. Ella no era así. No era de las que se pegaban a él y, por eso, su relación había durado tanto tiempo…

¿Relación? Acababa de negarle que tuvieran una. Bella era su amante.

Pero debería haber sido más prudente, pensó luego. Seguramente no se sentía bien y quería un poco de ternura. La idea le resultaba extraña, pero Bella siempre había estado a su lado para cuidarlo después de semanas de viajes y agotadoras reuniones. Era justo que le ofreciera algo más que sexo. Aunque el sexo con ella fuera su prioridad.

Iba a darse la vuelta para entrar en el dormitorio y hacer las paces cuando un trozo de papel que asomaba por el bolso llamó su atención. Dejando los vasos sobre la mesa, Edward tiró del papel…

Y al ver lo que era se quedó perplejo.

Pero no podía ser. Bella, su Bella, ¿era la traidora de la compañía?

No podía creerlo, pero estaba allí, delante de sus ojos. La falsa información que él mismo había dejado en su oficina aquella mañana, con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que estaba vendiendo secretos de la compañía a la competencia.

De repente, todo quedó claro. Los planos habían empezado a desaparecer cuando Bella se mudó al ático con él. Ya no trabajaba en su empresa, pero incluso cuando la convenció para que dejase su puesto con objeto de tenerla sólo para él, tenía libre acceso a su despacho…

Qué idiota había sido.

Entonces recordó la llamada de Sam unas horas antes. En el momento sólo le había parecido un asunto irritante del que pensaba hablar con Bella cuando la viese. Iba a darle una charla sobre la importancia de la seguridad y sobre lo de no salir a la calle sin un guardaespaldas cuando en realidad era él quien no estaba a salvo con ella. Según Sam, Bella había ido a su oficina y luego había desaparecido durante horas…

Y ahora esos documentos de la oficina aparecían en su bolso.

Con los papeles en la mano, Edward volvió al dormitorio y la encontró sentada en la cama. Ni siquiera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo conmovieron; sólo podía pensar en cómo lo había manipulado.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí en treinta minutos.

Bella lo miró, perpleja. ¿Había oído bien?

—No te entiendo…

—Tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí, antes de que llame a seguridad.

Ella se levantó, temblando. Pero si aún no le había dicho que estaba embarazada…

—Edward, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Es porque me ha molestado que dijeras que soy tu amante? Ha sido una sorpresa para mí, yo pensé que era algo más…

—Ahora tienes veintiocho minutos —insistió él, con total frialdad—. ¿Creías que ibas a engañarme? —le preguntó luego, mostrándole los papeles que llevaba en la mano—. ¿De verdad creías que iba a tolerar que me traicionases?

Bella se quedó lívida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué son esos papeles?

—Me has estado robando —dijo Edward, con una desdeñosa sonrisa—. Tienes suerte de que no llame a la policía, pero lo haré si vuelvo a verte. Aunque te ha salido el tiro por la culata, querida. Esta era información falsa que yo mismo dejé en el despacho para encontrar al traidor de la compañía.

—¿Robarte yo? —repitió ella, tomando los papeles.

En uno de ellos, un e-mail de la empresa, había información interna, detalles sobre planes de construcción de un rascacielos, fotocopias de los planos…

Nada de aquello tenía sentido para Bella.

—¿Crees que yo he robado esto?

—Estaban en tu bolso, así que no lo niegues. Y te quiero fuera de aquí en… — Edward miró su reloj— ahora te quedan veinticinco minutos.

Bella tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva. No podía pensar o reaccionar apropiadamente. Atónita, se dirigió a la puerta, sin pensar en recoger sus cosas. Sólo quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Pero antes de salir se detuvo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —musitó, casi sin voz, antes de darse la vuelta.

Entró a ciegas en el ascensor, sollozando hasta llegar abajo. El conserje, sorprendido, se ofreció a buscarle un taxi, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

La brisa fresca de la noche golpeó su cara, pero no se dio cuenta, tan ofuscada estaba. Edward tenía que escucharla, ella lo obligaría a hacerlo. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para que se calmara, pero tendría que escucharla. Todo aquello era un terrible error y tenía que haber alguna manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Angustiada, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre la seguía. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y su grito de alarma fue ahogado por una tela que alguien colocó sobre su cabeza.

Bella luchó para soltarse, pero su asaltante era más fuerte y, unos segundos después, se encontró en el asiento de un coche. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba y la voz de dos hombres mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. La Historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Maya Banks. **

**N/A: Hola nenas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación, se que les ha gustado mucha esta historia, así que espero sus teorías de quién creen que le puso la trampa a Bella y quién la secuestro… así que sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capítulo…! Disfrútenlo…! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tres meses después**

Edward estaba en su apartamento, pensativo. Debería estar tranquilo ahora que no había ningún problema para su compañía, pero saber por qué no era muy consolador. Suspirando, miró el montón de documentos que tenía frente a él, las noticias en televisión como ruido de fondo.

Su parada en Nueva York iba a ser corta. Al día siguiente se iría a Londres con su hermano Emmett para inaugurar un nuevo hotel de lujo… un hotel que no se habría construido si Bella se hubiera salido con la suya.

Edward sonrió, irónico. El presidente de Cullen Internacional, manipulado y robado por una mujer.

Por su culpa, sus hermanos y él habían perdido dos proyectos, que se había llevado la competencia, antes de descubrir su traición.

Debería haberla denunciado a las autoridades, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido, demasiado débil como para hacer tal cosa.

No había tirado sus pertenencias, pensando que algún día iría a buscarlas… y quizá una parte de él esperaba que así fuera para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho. O quizá debería tirarlas a la basura. Sí, era hora de quitársela de la cabeza por completo.

Cuando oyó su nombre en las noticias pensó que era cosa de su imaginación porque estaba pensando en ella, pero al escuchar Isabella Swan de nuevo se volvió hacia la televisión.

Un reportero estaba en la puerta de un hospital diciendo algo sobre ella y en las imágenes aparecía una mujer que era sacada en camilla de un apartamento destartalado…

Edward subió el volumen y clavó los ojos en la pantalla, incrédulo.

Era Bella.

No había entendido los detalles de qué o por qué, pero aparentemente había sido secuestrada, soportando un largo periodo de cautiverio en aquel destartalado edificio.

Edward esperó, nervioso, por si mencionaban su nombre, pero ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Su relación había sido un secreto para todos, algo necesario en su mundo. Y después de descubrir su traición se alegró de ser tan reservado en cuanto a sus relaciones.

Bella se había reído de él pero, afortunadamente, nadie más que sus hermanos y él lo sabían.

Cuando la cámara tomó un primer plano de su pálido y asustado rostro, Edward sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche que la echó de allí: pálida, aturdida y vulnerable.

Pero lo que estaba diciendo el periodista lo dejó helado. Según él, madre e hijo estaban bien. El secuestro no había afectado a la joven, embarazada de cinco meses. Edward también oyó, sin prestar demasiada atención, que sus captores habían escapado de la policía.

—Theos mou —musitó, sacando el móvil del bolsillo mientras salía del apartamento. Cuando llegó a la entrada del lujoso rascacielos, su conductor ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

Y, una vez dentro del vehículo, llamó a la policía para preguntar dónde habían llevado a Bella.

—Físicamente se encuentra bien —le dijo el médico—. Lo que me preocupa es su estado emocional.

Edward intentaba disimular su impaciencia mientras esperaba que el médico le diese un informe completo, pero para que lo dejasen hablar con él había tenido que mentir. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que era el prometido de Bella.

—Pero no le han hecho daño.

—La señorita Swan ha sufrido un trauma, pero no puedo decirle hasta qué punto porque no recuerda absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué?

—Sufre amnesia, de modo que no recuerda lo que ha pasado. Y tampoco recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió antes. Recuerda su nombre, pero poco más. Incluso el embarazo ha sido una sorpresa para ella.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¿No recuerda nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

El médico negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo es muy vulnerable, señor Cullen, muy frágil. Y por eso es tan importante que no la disguste. Aún tiene que llevar a su hijo durante cuatro meses, además de recuperarse de lo que ha pasado.

Edward emitió un gruñido de impaciencia.

—Yo no tengo la menor intención de disgustarla… pero me resulta difícil creer que no recuerde nada.

—La experiencia ha sido muy traumática para ella y sospecho que su mente está protegiéndola hasta que pueda lidiar con lo que le ha pasado.

—¿Los secuestradores la maltrataron?

—No he encontrado pruebas de que fuera maltratada físicamente, pero no sabremos por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta que ella misma nos lo cuente. Como le he dicho, su situación emocional es muy delicada y, si la presionamos para que recuerde, el resultado podría ser desastroso.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo verla?

El médico vaciló durante un segundo.

—Puede verla, pero no debe contarle nada sobre el secuestro… o cualquier cosa que pueda incomodarla.

—¿Quiere que le mienta?

—Sólo digo que no debe disgustarla. Puede darle detalles de su vida, las cosas que solían hacer, cómo se conocieron… pero no intente obligarla a que recuerde nada.

Edward miró su reloj. Aún tenía que hablar con la policía, pero antes de nada quería ver a Bella.

—Le diré a la enfermera que lo acompañe.

Bella luchaba por romper la capa de niebla que envolvía su cerebro, pero murmuró una protesta al abrir los ojos porque no quería saber nada de la realidad. Lo que quería era seguir bajo aquella manta de oscuridad que la protegía.

No había nada para ella una vez despierta… su vida era un agujero negro. Su nombre era lo único que recordaba: Bella.

Intentó recordar algo más, buscar alguna respuesta… pero su pasado era como un paisaje yermo.

De repente, una mano apretó la suya, provocando una nueva ola de pánico… hasta que recordó que estaba en un hospital.

—No te duermas, pedhaki mou. Aún no.

La voz del hombre era como el terciopelo. En silencio, Bella se volvió hacia el extraño… ¿o no lo era? ¿Era alguien a quien conocía? ¿Que la conocía a ella? ¿Podría ser el padre del hijo que iba a tener?

Era una presencia dominante: alto, fibroso, de ojos verdes. Por su acento, no debía ser norteamericano. Estuvo a punto de reír al pensar en lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. Debería preguntarle quién era y qué hacía allí y, sin embargo, sólo se le ocurría pensar que no era norteamericano…

—Nuestro niño está bien —dijo él, al ver que se había llevado una mano protectora al abdomen.

¿Era el padre de su hijo? bella buscó algo… algún detalle reconocible, pero lo único que encontró fue vacío y miedo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Edward Cullen, tu prometido.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada…

—Lo sé, he hablado con el médico. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes para que pueda llevarte a casa.

—¿A casa? —repitió ella.

—Sí, a casa.

—¿Dónde está mi casa?

Odiaba tener que preguntar. Odiaba estar hablando con un extraño… pero no lo era. Era su prometido, el padre de su hijo. ¿No debería su rostro despertar algún recuerdo?

—No lo pienses, pedhaki mou, no debes apresurarte. El médico ha dicho que poco a poco irás recuperando la memoria.

—¿Y si no es así? —exclamó ella entonces, agarrando el embozo de la sábana.

Edward alargó una mano para tocar su cara.

—Cálmate, Bella. Que te angusties no es bueno para el niño.

La forma en que pronunciaba su nombre le resultó extraña.

—¿Puedes contarme algo sobre mí… cualquier cosa?

—Ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos más adelante —dijo él, acariciando su frente—. Por el momento, descansa. Estoy preparándolo todo para llevarte a casa.

Era la segunda vez que mencionaba su casa, pero aún no le había dicho dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde está mi casa?

—Por el momento, en Nueva York. Aunque mi trabajo me obliga a viajar a menudo, tenemos un apartamento aquí. Pero el plan es llevarte a Grecia en cuanto estés lo bastante bien como para viajar.

Todo sonaba tan… impersonal. No había ninguna emoción, ninguna alegría. Era como si estuviese recitando una lección que se había aprendido de memoria.

Como intuyendo que estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas, él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descansa, pedhaki mou, yo tengo que preparar el viaje. El médico me ha dicho que, si todo va bien, te darán el alta en un par de días.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Bella sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

Debería sentirse aliviada porque no estaba sola. Pero la presencia de Edward Cullen no la había consolado en absoluto. Al contrario, se sentía más aprensiva que antes, aunque no podría decir por qué.

Cerró los ojos, agotada, y debió quedarse dormida porque una enfermera la despertó para tomarle la tensión.

—Ah, está despierta —sonrió—. Le he traído la cena. ¿Le apetece comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Pensar en comida la hacía sentir náuseas.

—Deje la bandeja. Yo me encargaré de que coma algo.

Bella levantó la mirada, sorprendida, al oír la voz de Edward.

—Es usted muy afortunada por tener un prometido tan atento —sonrió la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

Edward se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama.

—Deberías comer algo.

—No tengo ganas de comer.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—Pues… —Bella no pudo terminar la frase. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sí?

Aquel hombre era su prometido, de modo que debía estar enamorada de él. Y, evidentemente, había hecho el amor con el.

Pensar eso hizo que se pusiera colorada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Estás asustada y es comprensible.

—¿No te disgusta que me des miedo? Francamente, estoy aterrorizada.

—Lo entiendo.

—No recuerdo nada de mi vida. Estoy embarazada y no sé cómo ha ocurrido…

—Deja de angustiarte, Bella. No me recuerdas, de modo que soy un extraño para ti. Tendré que ganarme tu afecto y tu confianza… poco a poco —dijo él.

—Edward… —Bella pronunció su nombre para ver si despertaba algún recuerdo. No le resultaba extraño del todo, pero tampoco recordaba nada. Frustrada, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Sí, pedhaki mou?

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Cómo he perdido la memoria?

Edward apretó su mano.

—No te preocupes por eso, no debes hacer esfuerzos todavía. El médico ha insistido mucho en eso. Por el momento, lo más importante es que el niño y tú descanséis todo lo posible. Ya irás recordándolo todo.

—Pero…

—Duerme un rato —insistió él, dándole un beso en la frente—. Pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Bella deseaba que esas palabras la hicieran sentir mejor, pero no era así. Al contrario, cada vez estaba más agitada.

Arrugando el ceño, Edward pulsó el timbre de la enfermera, que llegó unos segundos después.

—No debe tener miedo, señorita Swan —le dijo, poniendo una mano en su frente—. Ahora está a salvo.

Pero sus palabras tampoco lograron consolarla. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien si pronto saldría a un mundo que no conocía, con un hombre que era un extraño para ella.

—Duerme, pedhaki mou. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Curiosamente, Bella sí encontró cierto consuelo en esas palabras.

Edward, en la oscura habitación, miraba a Bella dormir. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, pero incluso en sueños tenía el ceño fruncido.

Era tan preciosa como siempre, pensó, con los rizos oscuros extendidos por la almohada. Ahora llevaba el pelo más largo, en lugar de la melenita corta que se movía alrededor de su cara.

Su piel había perdido el brillo, pero sabía que en cuanto recuperase la salud volvería a tener esa tez luminosa que tanto le había gustado siempre. Y sus ojos… recordaba lo brillantes que eran, lo encantadora que resultaba cuando sonreía.

Edward se apartó de la cama, mascullando una palabrota. Todo había sido un engaño. Bella nunca había sido feliz con él. Feliz de verdad. Por lo visto, él era incapaz de hacerla feliz. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos lo había traicionado y engañado… a él y a sus hermanos.

Aunque la consideraba su amante, nunca la había colocado en la misma categoría que las otras. Lo que compartía con ella no era mercenario… o eso había creído. Porque, al final, no era más que dinero y traición. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado con las mujeres.

Pero aun así la deseaba. Bella seguía haciendo hervir su sangre, como una adicción contra la que no podía luchar.

Estaba embarazada de su hijo y eso era lo único importante, se dijo. A partir de aquel momento se verían obligados a estar juntos por el niño, su futuro irrevocablemente unido.

Tenía que ofrecerle protección para ella y para el niño, pero nunca confiaría en ella. Bella calentaría su cama y, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que la idea le resultaba muy atractiva.

Pero no le daría nada más.

¿Qué piensan chicas? ¿Será que nuestro Edward será capaz de perdonar a Bella? ¿ O Descubrira que Bella siempre ha estado ahí para él? Espero que continúen conmigo… Las quiero!

XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenecen, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Maya Banks.**

**N/A: Hola chicas aqui les traigo el nuevo capi de Traiciones pasadas. espero que les haya gustado el anterior y continuen con la historia, sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo el capi. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Dos días después, Bella, sentada en una silla de ruedas, sujetaba la manta que la enfermera había colocado sobre sus piernas. Edward estaba a su lado, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones del médico.

Bella pasó los dedos por el vestido premamá que una de las enfermeras le había dado y estiró la tela sobre el abultado abdomen. Todos habían sido muy amables con ella y temía dejar atrás esa amabilidad para aventurarse en un mundo que desconocía.

Tras despedirse del médico y las enfermeras, Edward empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la entrada del hospital y, cuando salieron a la calle, Bella parpadeó, cegada por el sol. Había una limusina aparcada en la puerta y Edward la ayudó a subir. Unos minutos después, el lujoso coche se deslizaba por las calles de Nueva York.

La ciudad le resultaba familiar. Podía recordar algunas tiendas, algunos edificios, pero lo que faltaba era la idea de que aquél era su hogar, su sitio. ¿No había dicho Edward que vivían allí?

Se sentía como un artista frente a un lienzo en blanco, pero sin la habilidad de pintar retrato alguno.

Diez minutos después, la limusina se detuvo frente a un moderno y lujoso rascacielos que no despertó en ella ningún recuerdo. Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, durante un momento brevísimo fue como si estuviera a punto de recordar, a punto de rasgar el velo oscuro que la apartaba de su pasado…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He hecho esto antes.

—¿Te acuerdas?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero me resulta familiar. Sé que he estado aquí.

—Aquí es donde vivimos… durante muchos meses. Es natural que lo recuerdes.

Bella arrugó el ceño. Lo había dicho de una forma extraña… o eso le parecía. ¿No vivían allí cuando tuvo el accidente que le hizo perder la memoria?

—Entra, ya hemos llegado.

Para su sorpresa, fueron recibidos por una mujer; una joven y atractiva rubia que puso una mano en el brazo de Edward en un gesto que a Bella le resultó demasiado familiar.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Cullen. He dejado todos los contratos que necesitan su firma sobre el escritorio del estudio. Y también me he tomado la libertad de pedir la cena.

Después de decir eso miró a Bella de arriba abajo, una mirada que la hizo sentir pequeña e insignificante.

—Gracias, pero no deberías haberte molestado. Bella, te presento a Irina Denali, mi ayudante personal.

—Encantada de volver a verla, señorita Swan. Hace meses que no nos veíamos…

—Irina —la interrumpió Edward, con un tono que le pareció de advertencia.

Bella miró de uno a otro, sin entender. ¿La mujer se movía por el apartamento como si fuera allí todos los días y, sin embargo, no la había visto en varios meses?

—Imagino que tendrán muchas cosas que contarse, así que me voy —dijo Irina, con una sonrisa—. Llámeme si necesita algo y vendré enseguida.

—Gracias.

La rubia se alejó, sus elegantes tacones repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol italiano.

Bella se daba cuenta de que allí pasaba algo raro, pero no quería preguntar.

Lo haría en otro momento, cuando se sintiera más segura. Aunque no sabía si algún día se sentiría más segura.

—Deberías irte a la cama.

—No, estoy harta de estar en la cama.

—Entonces deberías tumbarte en el sofá. Te llevaré una bandeja con algo de comer.

Comer, descansar, comer. Ese parecía ser el único objetivo de Edward. Suspirando, Bella dejó que la llevase al sofá y la cubriese con una manta.

Se mostraba reservado, casi distante, pensó. Pero imaginó que si fuera al revés, si él la hubiese olvidado, tampoco ella sabría bien qué hacer.

Edward salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja.

—Tu ayudante ha dicho que había dejado trabajo para ti.

—El trabajo puede esperar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, mirarme mientras duermo? Estoy bien, de verdad. No puedes estar pendiente de mí veinticuatro horas al día. Si hay algo que necesita tú atención, por favor no dudes en hacerlo.

Edward la miró entonces, indeciso.

—La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer antes de irnos de Nueva York.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Había pensado que nos quedásemos aquí unos días, hasta que te recuperes. Luego iremos en mi jet a Grecia y un helicóptero nos llevará a la isla. Mi gente está preparando ya nuestra llegada.

Bella miró alrededor, un poco sorprendida por tanto lujo.

—¿Eres… millonario?

—Mi familia posee una cadena de hoteles.

El apellido Cullen flotaba en su memoria, o en lo que quedaba de ella. Celebridades, miembros de la realeza, algunas de las personas más ricas del mundo se alojaban en el Imperial Park, en el centro de la ciudad. Pero él no podía ser ese Cullen… ¿o sí?

Los Cullen eran la familia de hoteleros más famosa del mundo.

—¿Y cómo… cómo nos conocimos tú y yo?

¿Pertenecía ella también a una familia de millonarios? No era capaz de recordar nada…

—Descansa ahora, pedhaki mou —murmuró Edward, al verla nerviosa.

Bella cerró los ojos. Pensar le dolía. Intentar recordar algo la dejaba sin fuerzas.

Edward echó un vistazo a la lista de mensajes y enseguida apartó uno de su hermano Emmett. También había otro de su otro hermano menor, Jasper.

No podía esperar mucho tiempo para contestar porque ya habrían recibido su mensaje y debían estar perplejos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles aquello? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que se llevaba a Grecia a la mujer que había intentado arruinarlos?

Haciendo una mueca, levanto el teléfono para llamar a Emmett.

—¡Edward, por fin! Estaba a punto de tomar un avión para que me contases qué está pasando.

—Sí, bueno…

—Espera un momento, voy a llamar a Jasper, así no tendrás que explicarlo dos veces. Sé que Jasper está tan interesado en la explicación como yo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darle explicaciones a mi hermano pequeño?

Emmett rió mientras escuchaban la señal de llamada.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —fue el saludo de su hermano—. He recibido tu mensaje y no entiendo nada.

—Parece que tanto Emmett como tú vais a ser tíos —dijo Edward.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo? —preguntó Emmett por fin.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Está embarazada de cinco meses y hace tres meses yo era el único hombre con el que se acostaba. Eso lo sé con toda seguridad.

—¿Cómo sabías que nos estaba robando? —replicó su hermano menor.

—Cállate, Jasper —lo regañó Emmett—. Lo importante ahora es qué vas a hacer.

Evidentemente, no puedes confiar en ella.

—Hay una complicación —suspiró Edward—. Isabella no recuerda nada.

—Muy conveniente, ¿no te parece? —intervino Jasper.

—Te tiene agarrado por el cuello —dijo Emmett.

—También a mí me parecía increíble al principio —admitió él—. Pero la he visto. Está aquí, en… nuestro apartamento. La amnesia es real, os lo aseguro.

Era imposible que fingiera esa vulnerabilidad, ese miedo, esa confusión. Y saber que estaba sufriendo le dolía… aunque no debería ser así. También ella lo había hecho sufrir.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Emmett.

—Nos iremos a la isla en cuanto se encuentre un poco mejor. Allí podrá recuperarse y los periodistas no nos molestaran.

—¿No puedes llevarla a algún sitio hasta que nazca el niño y luego librarte de ella? —exclamó Jasper—. Perdimos millones de dólares por su culpa y ahora nuestros hoteles los está levantando la competencia.

Lo que no dijo, pero Edward lo sabía, era que habían perdido los contratos porque él había estado cegado por la mujer con la que se acostaba. Era tanto culpa suya como de Bella. Había decepcionado a sus hermanos de la peor manera posible, arriesgando aquello por los que llevaban años trabajando.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se comió la tortilla que Edward le había hecho y luego, siguiendo sus consejos, tomó un zumo de naranja.

A pesar de la ansiedad y las inseguridades, era agradable que aquel hombre cuidase de ella. Aunque no estuviera segura de cuál era su sitio en el mundo de Edward Cullen.

Se mostraba solícito con ella, pero al mismo tiempo distante. No sabía si por deferencia a su falta de memoria, para no asustarla, o si así era su relación normalmente.

La idea de que su relación con el padre de su hijo fuera así de fría la asustó.

Ella no podía haber decidido casarse con alguien que la trataba con simple amabilidad, como si fuera un extraño.

Y, sin embargo, eran extraños. Al menos, Edward lo era para ella. Qué horrible debía ser que su prometida no lo recordase, pensó entonces. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Bella?

—Estaba pensando lo terrible que tiene que ser esta situación para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella bajó la mirada, tímida de repente, pero Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Dime por qué crees que esta situación es horrible para mí.

—Estaba intentando ponerme en tu lugar y tiene que ser horrible que alguien a quien quieres se olvide de ti. Yo creo que me sentiría… rechazada.

—¿Te preocupa que me sienta rechazado? —sonrió él.

—¿No es así?

Bella odiaba su falta de confianza. No sólo le habían robado la memoria, también la fe en sí misma. Se sentía como una niña… perdida, incierta.

—Tú no has podido evitar lo que ha pasado, Bella. Si me sintiese rechazado o dolido… sería un mezquino.

No lo imaginaba mezquino. Peligroso, imponente, sí, pero no mezquino. ¿Le tenía miedo?, se preguntó. No, no era él quien le daba miedo sino la idea de haber tenido relaciones íntimas con un hombre como él y no recordarlo.

—¿Qué me ha pasado, Edward? —le preguntó entonces.

—Tuviste… un accidente, pedhaki mou. Pero el médico me ha asegurado que la amnesia es temporal y que es importante que no te canses ni te angusties intentando recordar. Ya volverá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

—¿Tuve un accidente de coche? —preguntó Bella entonces.

Pero no podía ser. Se había examinado a sí misma detenidamente y no tenía hematomas ni heridas.

—Sí.

—¿Y fue algo serio?

—No, nada serio. Como puedes ver, estás bien.

—¿Sufrí una conmoción? ¿Es por eso por lo que he perdido la memoria?

—No, el médico me explicó que es una manera de lidiar con el trauma del accidente. Es un instinto protector, algo diseñado por la naturaleza para evitar sufrimientos.

—Y, sin embargo, no tengo ni un solo hematoma.

—De lo cual me alegro —sonrió Edward—. Pero debió ser aterrador para ti.

—¿Iban más personas en el coche? ¿Alguien resultó herido?

—No, no te preocupes.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ojalá me acordase de algo. Creo que si lo intento podría recordar, pero entonces empieza a dolerme la cabeza…

—Y eso es precisamente lo que el médico ha dicho que no debes hacer. Tienes que olvidarte de todo y concentrarte en recuperar las fuerzas —Edward puso una mano protectora sobre su abdomen—. Que te disgustes así no puede ser bueno para nuestro hijo.

Bella puso las dos manos sobre la suya… pero entonces el niño se movió y él apartó la mano, como asustado.

—Es asombroso.

Parecía tan perplejo que Bella tuvo que sonreír. Pero… ¿nunca antes había puesto la mano en su abdomen?

—¿No lo habías notado hasta ahora?

—No, yo viajo mucho… —Edward se aclaró la garganta—. Acababa de volver a Nueva York cuando supe lo del accidente. Había pasado… algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Y supongo que no te has encontrado con lo que esperabas —suspiró ella—. Dejaste aquí a una mujer que te quería y con la que ibas a casarte y te has encontrado con alguien que te trata como si fueras un extraño.

—No te preocupes por mí. Lo único que me importa es que el niño y tú estéis bien —murmuró él, sin dejar de mirar su abdomen, como fascinado.

Entonces sonó un timbre y Edward salió al pasillo para hablar por el portero automático. Bella aguzó el oído, pero sólo pudo escuchar que le decía a alguien que subiera.

—Es la enfermera que he contratado para que cuide de ti —le dijo luego, entrando en la cocina—. Tengo una reunión urgente dentro de una hora y no puedo perdérmela.

—Pero yo no necesito una enfermera. Soy perfectamente capaz de estar sola mientras tú te vas a trabajar.

—Hazlo por mi, pedhaki mou. Me siento mejor al saber que alguien está cuidando de ti.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

La puerta del ascensor que daba directamente al salón del ático se abrió en ese momento.

—Espera un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

Un minuto después, Edward volvió con una sonriente mujer de mediana edad.

—Tú debes ser Bella.

—Sí.

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy la señora Cahill… pero, por favor, llámame Patrice.

—Muy bien, Patrice.

—El señor Cullen me ha pedido que cuide de ti y te aseguro que tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme —dijo Edward, mirando su reloj—. Pero volveré a la hora de comer.

—Eso me gustaría —intentó sonreír Bella.

Él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente antes de marcharse y, haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de su espalda, Bella miró a Patrice.

—La verdad es que me encuentro bien. Edward parece creer que soy una inválida, pero…

—Es un hombre —sonrió la enfermera—. Además, no hay nada malo en descansar un poco, ¿no? Te acompañaré a la cama y luego, cuando despiertes, haré un té para las dos.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Patrice la había llevado al dormitorio y la tumbaba en la cama.

—Veo que lo de manejar a los pacientes se te da bien.

—Conseguir que mis pacientes hagan lo que tienen que hacer es parte de mi trabajo —rió la enfermera—. Bueno, ahora descansa un poco.

Bella miró la chimenea encendida. En realidad no hacía falta porque había calefacción por hilo radiante, de modo que el suelo estaba calentito. Y se alegraba porque no le gustaba llevar zapatos en casa…

No le gustaba llevar zapatos en casa.

Había recordado algo sobre sí misma, pensó, emocionada. Intentó tirar del hilo para recordar algo más, pero el esfuerzo le provocó una nueva jaqueca.

A pesar de su falta de memoria, pensó, llevándose una mano al abdomen, donde el niño no dejaba de moverse, tenía un futuro por delante. Casarse con Edward, cuidar de su hijo…

Aunque le gustaría recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Se quedó dormida poco después y, cuando despertó, el reloj que había sobre la mesilla indicaba que había pasado una hora. Sintiéndose más descansada, apartó las sábanas y saltó de la cama para pasear un poco. El descanso constante empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Aunque llevaba el pijama, se puso la bata de seda que había al pie de la cama y entró en el salón, donde Patrice estaba leyendo.

Después de asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente, Patrice, como intuyendo que quería estar sola, desapareció en la cocina.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para explorar el apartamento. Fue habitación por habitación, intentando reconocer algo de su casa. Pero no le parecía su casa.

Podía ver a Edward en el estilo de la decoración, pero nada que la hiciera sentir que había algo suyo allí. Por alguna razón, eso la incomodó. Se sentía como una invitada espiando en la casa de su anfitrión.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio principal, la sensación de inquietud aumentó y, sin saber por qué, tuvo que salir enseguida. Al lado del dormitorio principal había un estudio, evidentemente el sitio en el que Edward trabajaba. Los muebles eran grandes y masculinos, con estanterías llenas de libros y un gran escritorio de caoba.

Sobre el escritorio había un ordenador y Bella se sentó en el sillón de piel para entrar en Internet. Al tocar el teclado, la pantalla se iluminó. Al menos, recordaba lo más básico, se dijo. Por frustrante que fuera su amnesia, se alegraba de que estuviera limitada a su vida y no al mundo que la rodeaba.

Durante una hora estuvo buscando información sobre la amnesia, pero las conflictivas opiniones de varios médicos sólo lograron aumentar su jaqueca. De modo que decidió buscar algo sobre Edward.

Era un poco aterrador ver lo rico y poderoso que era su prometido. Sus hermanos y él poseían una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes del mundo, pero no había mucha información personal.

Bella suspiró, irritada por su cobardía. Lo que debía hacer era preguntarle a él directamente. Al fin y al cabo era su prometida, iban a tener un hijo, iban a casarse. Si pudiera recordar algo de eso…

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó y, cuando levantó la mirada, lo vio en el quicio de la puerta.

—Qué susto me has dado.

—Te he preguntado qué estás haciendo —repitió él, con expresión furiosa.

—Estaba buscando algo sobre la amnesia en Internet —contestó ella—. Pensé que no te importaría que usara tu ordenador.

Edward la miraba con tal expresión de ira…

—Lo siento —consiguió decir, levantándose del sillón—. Sólo estaba intentando descubrir algo sobre mi problema… pero no volveré a tocar tus cosas, no te preocupes.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del estudio para que él no la viera llorar.

Edward masculló una palabrota, furioso consigo mismo. Luego se acercó al ordenador y comprobó que, efectivamente, sólo había estado buscando cosas sobre ese tema y algunos artículos sobre su compañía.

Había reaccionado como un estúpido, pero verla usando su ordenador lo había puesto en guardia inmediatamente. Apoyando los codos en el escritorio, enterró la cara entre las manos. Su reunión con el detective encargado de la investigación del caso había sido frustrante. Apenas tenían información sobre lo que había pasado y la única persona que podía dársela no recordaba nada.

Bella no había sido rescatada, como habían dicho en las noticias. En realidad, sus captores la habían abandonado y una llamada anónima alertó a la policía. Cuando llegaron al desvencijado edificio, se encontraron con una mujer embarazada, asustada y en estado de shock que no recordaba nada en absoluto. La vida de Bella, en resumen, había empezado aquel día.

Pero lo que el detective le había dejado bien claro, desde luego, era que debía cuidar de ella. Nadie sabía por qué había sido secuestrada, pero sus captores seguían libres. Y Edward no pensaba dejar que nadie se acercase a ella o a su hijo de nuevo.

El detective no puso objeción alguna cuando le dijo que iba a sacarla del país; al contrario, opinó que era lo mejor para ella. Pero quería ser notificado en cuanto recuperase la memoria para poder interrogarla.

Había muchas cosas que preparar antes del viaje, pensó. Había alertado a su equipo de seguridad en Nueva York y en la isla, pero aún tenía que hacer muchas llamadas…

Sí, debería encargarse de organizar el viaje, que era lo más importante en ese momento. Y, sin embargo, mientras lo pensaba estaba levantándose para pedirle disculpas a Bella.

Bella estaba frente al vestidor del dormitorio, mirando la ropa que había colgada en las perchas. Ninguno de aquellos elegantes vestidos le resultaba familiar.

En las baldas de madera, sin embargo, había vaqueros y camisetas dobladas… sí, sabía por intuición que con eso se sentiría más cómoda. Pero cuando desdobló un par de vaqueros vio que no eran premamá.

Ninguno de esos pantalones había sido comprado para una mujer embarazada de cinco meses.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Sorprendida, Bella se volvió.

—Evidentemente, tú y yo vivimos vidas separadas. Tendrás que perdonarme mientras intento acostumbrarme.

—No, no es eso —suspiró Edward.

—¿Ah, no? Me has puesto en una habitación que no es la tuya, te molesta que use tu ordenador, nuestra ropa está separada… lo que no entiendo es cómo me he quedado embarazada —dijo ella, irónica—. ¿Por qué vas a casarte conmigo, Edward? ¿El embarazo fue un accidente?

—Ven aquí —dijo él entonces. Y, antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, la sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Dónde está Patrice?

—Le dije que se fuera en cuanto llegué. Sólo estará aquí cuando yo tenga que salir. Y te hará compañía en la isla cuando yo no pueda estar a tu lado.

—Pensé que estaríamos solos en la isla.

—Puede que tú creas que no la necesitas, pero yo prefiero no arriesgarme. Tu salud es demasiado importante para mí —suspiró Edward—. Y quiero pedirte perdón por lo de antes. He sido un grosero y no tengo ningún derecho a serlo.

—No creo que la palabra «grosero» sea lo bastante fuerte —dijo Bella—. Más bien te has portado como un imbécil.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió él, sorprendido por esa réplica, tan inusual en ella—. Y por eso te pido perdón. No tengo ninguna excusa. He estado muy ocupado entre el trabajo y solucionar lo del viaje… y he pagado mis frustraciones contigo. Es imperdonable, pero te pido que me perdones de todas formas.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

—Y en cuanto a lo demás —Edward empezó a acariciar su pelo—, no vivimos vidas separadas, Bella. Te puse en esta habitación por deferencia a tu estado. No me parecía justo esperar que durmieras con un hombre que es un extraño para ti. No quería presionarte.

—Yo pensé…

—¿Qué pensaste, pedhaki moui?

—Que no me querías.

Edward tomó su cara entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos. Y luego inclinó un poco la cabeza. Bella se quedó sin aliento, esperando sin saber bien qué… pero sintiendo un anhelo desconocido. Cuando sus labios se encontraron por fin, fue como una descarga eléctrica, un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como un incendio.

Instintivamente se arqueó hacia él para estar más cerca y, al sentir el roce del duro torso masculino sobre sus pechos, dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Mientras la besaba experimentó una sensación de paz, de bienestar que no había experimentado desde que despertó en el hospital si saber quién era.

—Tu cuerpo me recuerda, pedhaki mou —dijo él. Sonaba satisfecho, casi arrogante, pero eso le dio confianza. Parecía contento con la idea de que lo recordase.

—Pero no tengo nada que ponerme —dijo entonces.

Y luego se puso colorada por haber elegido precisamente un tema tan absurdo después de un momento tan… intenso.

—¿No tienes nada que ponerte?

—¿Por qué no hay ropa de embarazada en el armario, Edward? ¿Es que no quise comprarla?

—Lo siento, no había pensado en eso —murmuró él, intentando encontrar alguna explicación—. En tu estado no puedes ponerte vaqueros ajustados, por mucho que a mí me gusten.

—Solía ponerme vaqueros, ¿verdad?

—No, en realidad te gustaba ponerte guapa para mí… claro que tú estarías guapa hasta con un saco de patatas. Pero debería haber pensado que necesitabas otro tipo de ropa…

—Tú estás portándote muy bien —lo interrumpió ella—. Esto no puede ser fácil para ti y, sin embargo, estás siendo increíblemente paciente… bueno, salvo hace un momento.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí. Eres tú quien está sufriendo —suspiró Edward—. Y es verdad que necesitas ropa adecuada, así que voy a hacer algunas llamadas.

—¿No podemos ir de compras?

—Ahora mismo no estás para ir de compras, Bella. Quiero que descanses.

Nos iremos mañana a la isla, en cuanto el médico diga que puedes viajar.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Ahora entenderás por qué tenemos que encargar la ropa a toda prisa. Y ahora…

—Si vuelves a decirme que descanse un rato me pongo a gritar.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Edward, estoy bien. Además, me he echado la siesta mientras tú estabas fuera. Pero tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer algo?

—Sí, claro —suspiró él—. Aparentemente, no pienso nunca en lo que es realmente importante. Perdóname otra vez, Bella. Ven, vamos a la cocina. Voy a hacer algo de comer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Maya Banks . **

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí les traigo este nuevo capi, no quiero que vayan perdiendo la nocion de la historia, es que he estado full con mi trabajo y entre las adaptaciones y traducir.. bueno… no les quiero decir que ya me estoy volviendo loca… sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se puso uno de los preciosos vestidos que una boutique especializada en ropa de maternidad había llevado para ella al apartamento.

Edward había insistido en que viera al ginecólogo antes de irse a la isla, de modo que, acompañada por él, y por varios miembros de su equipo de seguridad, entraron en la consulta del médico.

Se sentía incómoda y un poco avergonzada por llevar tanta gente alrededor, pero también contenta por la aparente preocupación que Edward mostraba por su salud.

La enfermera les indicó que esperasen un momento y Edward empezó a pasar las manos por sus brazos, como para tranquilizarla. Y cuando el médico entró en la consulta, la tomó por la cintura. No parecía tener prisa por soltarla.

Después de ciertos preliminares sobre su condición, el ginecólogo miró su informe.

—Me gustaría hace una ecografia para comprobar que todo está bien.

—¿Hay alguna causa de preocupación? —preguntó Edward.

—No, es sólo una precaución. Como se marchan del país y la señorita Swan ha sufrido recientemente un trauma, quiero comprobar si el feto se encuentra en buen estado.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella.

—Yo estaré contigo, pedhaki mou. No te preocupes.

Ella sonrió.

—No estoy preocupada. Ni siquiera resulté herida en el accidente y estoy segura de que el niño se encuentra bien.

El ginecólogo le pidió que se tumbase en la camilla para ponerle una especie de gel sobre el abdomen. Un segundo después, una imagen borrosa aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador. Bella, nerviosa, apretó la mano de Edward.

—¿Quieren saber si es niño o niña?

—Sí, yo sí —susurró ella—. ¿Tú quieres saberlo?

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Los dos se quedaron observando el borrón de la pantalla hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a ser más claro.

—Es un niño —anunció el ginecólogo.

—¿Esa mancha borrosa es mi hijo? —preguntó Bella, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Desde luego que sí. Esas son las piernas… y ahí están las nalgas. Un niño muy guapo —bromeó el médico.

—Es precioso —dijo Edward, inclinándose para besar a Bella—. Gracias, cariño.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por nuestro hijo —sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla del ordenador, como fascinado por la imagen.

—Bueno, ya hemos terminado —anunció el médico, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel.

Edward la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla, un poco nervioso.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Perfectamente. Pero deben ponerse en contacto con un ginecólogo cuando lleguen a Grecia. El niño parece estar muy sano, pero debe visitar regularmente a un médico.

—Mientras estemos en la isla habrá siempre un médico Y una enfermera con nosotros.

—Estupendo. Cuídese, jovencita —sonrió el hombre.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras bajaba de la camilla con ayuda de Edward. Unos minutos después estaban en la limusina.

—¿Te encuentras bien? El jet está esperando en el aeropuerto, pero si estás cansada…

—Estoy perfectamente —sonrió ella—. Y tú, ¿estás contento por el niño, Edward?

Él puso una mano sobre su abdomen.

—¿Te he dado alguna razón para que pienses que no lo estoy?

—No, al revés. Pero, al saber que es un niño, ahora todo me parece tan… no sé, tan real.

—Me hubiera gustado una niña también, la verdad. Mientras nazca sano, da igual lo que sea.

—Si pudiera recordar, todo sería perfecto…

—No te lamentes por cosas que no puedes controlar —sonrió Edward—. Ya te acordarás.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero me gustaría…

—¿Qué te gustaría, pedhaki mou?

—Me gustaría recordar que te quiero —le confesó ella.

En los ojos de su prometido vio muchas emociones conflictivas. Emociones que no podía entender.

—A lo mejor puedes aprender a quererme otra vez.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil —sonrió Bella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Pero entonces un pensamiento la asaltó: Edward no había dicho que la quería. Ni una sola vez… ni cuando estaba en el hospital, ni en casa. ¿No seria normal decírselo después de un trauma así? ¿No sería lógico que Edward le recordara su amor ya que ella no podía recordarlo?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero la pregunta murió en sus labios al verlo concentrado en la pantalla de televisión que había en el respaldo del asiento y, poco después, llegaron al aeropuerto.

El interior del jet era tan lujoso como el apartamento en el que vivían o la limusina en la que se movían por Nueva York. Pero era algo que, sin saber por qué, no la sorprendía demasiado.

—Hay una cama. En cuanto hayamos despegado puedes tumbarte.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella, viendo cómo parte del equipo de seguridad subía tras ellos—. Edward, ¿por qué llevas tantos guardaespaldas?

Él carraspeó, nervioso.

—Soy un hombre rico, Bella, y hay gente que querría hacerme daño. A mí…o a las personas cercanas a mí.

—¿De verdad estamos en peligro?

—El trabajo de esos señores es precisamente que no haya ningún peligro. No te preocupes, Bella. Yo me encargaré de que el niño y tú estéis a salvo.

—Es que no entiendo muy bien tu mundo…

—Nuestro mundo. Un mundo del que tú formas parte.

—Sí, claro. Pero no es fácil acostumbrarse.

Unos minutos después el avión despegó y Bella intentó relajarse. Aterrizaron en Corinto varias horas después y Edward la ayudó a bajar del jet para llevarla a un helicóptero que los esperaba en la pista.

Bella iba mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero mientras se alejaban de Corinto para cruzar el Mediterráneo. En la distancia vio unas minas, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Edward éste señaló unos auriculares que había sobre el asiento.

—Es el templo de Apolo —le explicó cuando se los hubo puesto—. Si quieres, podemos ir a verlo cuando te hayas recuperado del viaje.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho. ¿Esa es la isla? —preguntó Bella, señalando un pedazo de tierra que se veía en la distancia.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Cullen.

—Ah, claro. Debería haberlo imaginado.

Cuando se acercaban a la isla, Bella empezó a sentirse angustiada y Edward debió darse cuenta porque tomó su mano.

—No debes preocuparte, pedhaki mou. Te gustará la isla, ya lo verás. Y será bueno para ti poder concentrarte exclusivamente en descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Bella no discutió, pero no tenía la menor intención de pasar su tiempo en la isla «descansando».

Aterrizaron en un helipuerto situado a la espalda de una mansión palaciega, frente al mar. Edward la tomó por la cintura y luego le hizo una seña para que esperase mientras él hablaba con el piloto.

Mientras tanto, Bella miró la casa, esperando recordar algo. Nada. Seguía sin recordar nada, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Vamos —dijo Edward después—. Aquí hace frío.

—¿Yo he estado aquí alguna vez?

—No, es tu primera vista a la isla.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Estamos prometidos y nunca he estado en tu casa?

Edward apretó los labios.

—Nuestra casa ha estado hasta ahora en Nueva York.

Una nube de confusión pareció envolverla. ¿Por qué no había ido a la isla ni siquiera una vez? ¿No era la casa de su prometido?

Él tomó su mano para llevarla hacia la verja de entrada. Tras la verja, en medio de un patio, Bella vio una piscina de brillantes aguas azules. Pero, para su sorpresa, la piscina entraba en la casa bajo un elaborado arco de hierro y cristal.

—Es una piscina climatizada —le explicó Edward—. En esta época del año hace demasiado frío para bañarse fuera, pero puedes bañarte en la parte de dentro si el médico te da permiso.

El primer piso de la casa era estilo loft, dividido en tres zonas, con un salón enorme, una amplia cocina y un comedor. Una de las paredes era enteramente de cristal, de modo que podía ver el mar desde todos los ángulos.

El mar, el jardín, y una piscina olímpica.

Pero, de repente, una mujer en bikini entró en la casa y Bella la reconoció como la ayudante personal de Edward.

¿Qué hacía allí?, se preguntó. Además, hacía demasiado frío para estar bañándose en la piscina. ¡Y con un tanga, además!

Irina fingió mostrarse sorprendida. Bella estaba segura de que la sorpresa era fingida porque, aunque tenía un pareo en la mano, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse con él.

—Señor Cullen, no esperaba verlo hasta mañana —sonrió, sacudiendo la seductora melena rubia—. Espero que no le importe que me haya dado un baño.

—No, claro que no. ¿Has preparado mi estudio, como te pedí?

—Sí, por supuesto. Espero que no le importe si me quedo a pasar la noche. No he pedido el helicóptero hasta mañana.

La mirada aparentemente inocente de Irina no engañaba a Bella y, como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, se alejó un poco para no seguir oyendo los maullidos de la ayudante.

—Puedes quedarte, por supuesto. Y espero que cenes con nosotros esta noche.

Bella empezó a subir la escalera. No sabía dónde iba, pero imaginó que las habitaciones estarían en el piso de arriba.

—¿Por qué no me has esperado? No debes subir sola la escalera —la regañó Edward—. ¿Y si te resbalas?

—¿Por qué iba a resbalar?

—A partir de ahora, tendrás que llamar a alguien cada vez que quieras subir o bajar la escalera.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo dirás en serio!

—Me tomo muy en serio tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo —contestó él.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras la llevaba a una espaciosa habitación que, evidentemente, era el dormitorio principal.

—¿Es mi habitación?

—Es nuestra habitación.

Bella se puso colorada al pensar en compartir la cama con él.

—¿No te parece bien?

—Sí, sí, claro.

Edward sonrió.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

—Sí, bueno… no estamos de acuerdo en todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, yo no necesito un escolta para subir y bajar la escalera. No soy una inválida y no me gusta que me traten como si lo fuera.

—Yo prefiero que alguien vaya contigo…

—Pero yo no —lo interrumpió ella—. No quiero sentirme como una prisionera.

Si tú estás preocupado por tu hijo y por mí, también yo lo estoy —añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

Para su sorpresa, Edward bajó los hombros, vencido, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora?

—No has cambiado nada… siempre discutiendo conmigo. Siempre me acusabas de querer salirme con la mía a toda costa…

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos discutiendo, ¿qué hace esa mujer aquí otra vez… y en tanga?

No había querido decirlo así, como si estuviera celosa, pero fracasó miserablemente.

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Nunca te ha gustado Irina, pero te agradecería que no fueras grosera con ella.

—¿Yo suelo ser grosera con ella?

—No, no quería decir eso…

—¿Te extraña que me pregunte qué hace aquí con ese atuendo? —Bella se acercó a la ventana, desde la que se veía la piscina—. ¿Por qué está ella aquí, como en su propia casa, y yo no he venido nunca?

Edward puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Irina es mi ayudante personal y suele viajar conmigo. Yo le pedí que viniera un día antes para prepararlo todo, pero su presencia no debe preocuparte.

En cuanto a por qué tú no habías venido nunca, sólo puedo decir que no hemos tenido ocasión. Cuando volvía a Nueva York después de varias semanas viajando por todo el mundo me apetecía más estar contigo que volver a tomar un avión.

Bella se dio la vuelta y, sin pensar, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Es que esto es tan frustrante. Pero no pienso disculparme por pensar que la ayudante personal de mi prometido lleva muy poca ropa y eso no me parece nada profesional.

—Si así te sientes mejor, la verdad es que ni siquiera me había fijado —rió Edward.

Bella apoyó la cara en su hombro. Oh, sí, su cuerpo lo recordaba bien.

Recordaba el calor de sus manos, el cosquilleo que le hacía sentir el brillo de sus ojos…

Cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza fue como si alguien hubiera encendido una cerilla. De repente estaban besándose, él exigiendo en silencio que abriese la boca para jugar con su lengua…

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando metió las manos bajo la camisa, pasándolas por su abdomen, por encima del sujetador. Antes de que Bella pudiera saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, el broche del sujetador se había abierto y el roce de sus manos le provocó una inexplicable sacudida de deseo.

—Edward… —murmuró, dejándose caer sobre su pecho.

—¡Theos mou! —exclamó él entonces—. Te hubiera tomado aquí mismo, en el suelo —dijo luego, disgustado consigo mismo—. Por favor, no me mires así.

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Como si quisieras que te tomase en brazos y te llevase a la cama para hacerte el amor durante toda la noche. No sé si voy a poder controlarme…

Bella rió, una risa ronca, nerviosa.

—¿Y si eso fuera lo que quiero?

—El médico llegará dentro de unos minutos —dijo Edward, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Quiero que te examine para comprobar que el viaje no te ha dejado agotada. Tu salud es lo más importante para mí.

—Ah, veo que no estás interesado —intentó bromear ella.

—No te equivoques. No creas que es desinterés —replicó él, apretando sus brazos con fuerza—. Te aseguro que en cuanto el médico haya dado su aprobación, estarás en mi cama… ah, creo que oigo el helicóptero. Serán el médico y la señora Cahill. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte cómoda mientras yo bajo a recibirlos?

En cuanto Edward desapareció, Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar de esa manera ante un hombre que era un extraño para ella? Pero era cierto, su cuerpo lo reconocía. Debería encontrar consuelo en eso, pero la intensidad de su atracción por él la asustaba.

Recordando que el médico subiría en unos minutos, y sin querer darle una excusa para enviarla a la cama, entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara.

Pero, al mirarse al espejo, frunció el ceño. Su pelo…

Una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Era ella, riendo, pero con el pelo más corto, los rizos rozando su cara. Ella prefería el pelo corto, estaba segura. Entonces, ¿por qué lo llevaba largo?

Suspirando, decidió cortárselo en cuanto le fuera posible.

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta poco después y Edward entró con Patrice y un hombre mayor.

—Bella, te presento al doctor Karounis. Tiene una consulta de ginecología y obstetricia en Atenas y ha aceptado amablemente cuidar de ti mientras estemos en la isla —sonrió, tomándola por la cintura.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan —dijo el hombre, con toda formalidad.

—Encantada —sonrió Bella—. Pero Edward se preocupa demasiado. No tenía que venir hasta aquí.

—Sólo quiere lo mejor para usted y para su hijo —sonrió el médico—. Es natural.

—Sí, claro, supongo que sí. Bueno, haga lo que tenga que hacer para convencerlo de que estoy bien. Y de que soy perfectamente capaz de subir y bajar escaleras yo solita.

Edward sonrió.

—Cuando el doctor Karounis haya terminado de examinarte, ¿por qué no te das un baño y descansas un rato? Vendré a buscarte a la hora de cenar.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y él le tiró un beso antes de salir de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Maya Banks.**

**N/A: Hola chicas, disculpen la demora pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capi de Traiciones Pasadas, espero que no me abandonen con esta historia ya que es super corta pero muy interesante... como se va desarrollando todo.. así que las dejo con el capi. Disfruten. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o**

Entre la visita del ginecólogo y el largo baño relajante, Bella casi había conseguido olvidar la presencia de Irina en la casa. Y cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio para acompañarla al salón le sonrió, contenta.

—Estás guapísima. Tienes mejor cara y pareces relajada.

—El médico ha dicho que estoy perfectamente, así que no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse.

—Me alegro, pedhaki mou. Tu salud es importante para mí —sonrió Edward, tomándola del brazo.

Pero cuando estaban bajando la escalera, Bella vio a Irina bajo el arco que daba al salón.

Y se quedó helada.

La ayudante de Edward había cambiado el tanga por un vestido de diseño que moldeaba cada una de sus curvas y se sintió avergonzada por el sencillo pantalón y la blusa premamá. Casi le daban ganas de volver a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Pero como no quería que Irina se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa, se agarró al brazo de Edward e intentó sonreír.

—De haber sabido que no íbamos a vestirnos para cenar hubiera elegido algo diferente —dijo Irina, toda falsa inocencia—. Como normalmente le gusta arreglarse por las noches… —añadió, mirando a Edward.

—Lo más importante es que Bella esté cómoda. Y como hemos venido aquí precisamente para estar solos, no tiene sentido vestirse de manera formal.

A Bella le dieron ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello.

—Vamos, pedhaki mou, la señora Cahill y el doctor Karounis están esperándonos para cenar.

La cena, imaginó, debía ser deliciosa. Pero ella no registró sabor alguno, pendiente como estaba de la conversación que mantenían Edward y su ayudante.

Cuando Patrice llevó el postre y su prometido seguía concentrado en Irina, Bella se levantó y tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Edward.

—No, estoy bien. Me voy a la habitación.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, Patrice la tomó del brazo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Pero el señor Cullen…

—El señor Cullen sabe que estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Desde luego no se había molestado en acompañarla, pensó cuando llegó al dormitorio. Evidentemente, su conversación con Irina era más importante.

Suspirando, se acercó a la ventana para mirar el jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Tenía una cualidad mágica que la intrigaba y quizá un paseo le sentaría bien, pensó.

Poniéndose un jersey sobre los hombros, Bella bajó la escalera agarrándose a la barandilla… enfadada con Edward por haberla vuelto paranoica con su preocupación.

Podía oír voces en el comedor, pero salió al jardín por la puerta de atrás y respiró la brisa del mar que acariciaba su cara. Hacía fresco, pero era una noche preciosa, llena de estrellas.

En la distancia podía oír el sonido del mar y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Suspirando, tomó un camino que parecía llevar a la playa, pero se detuvo frente a una fuente de piedra iluminada por focos situados en el suelo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado tan rápido?

—Sabía dónde estabas en cuanto saliste de casa —dijo él.

—¿Cómo?

—Los de seguridad me dijeron que habías salido al patio.

—Pero bueno…

—No quiero que subas y bajes sola las escaleras, Bella. Y no deberías salir al jardín de noche si no estoy contigo.

—Tú no puedes acompañarme a todas partes. Además, ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo si estabas pegado a tu ayudante? —replicó ella.

Había querido parecer despreocupada, pero la nota de rabia en su voz era evidente y apretó las manos, enfadada consigo misma.

—No te he hecho caso durante la cena, lo siento. Tenía que solucionar varias cosas con Irina antes de que se marche por la mañana —le explicó Edward—. Voy a estar alejado de la oficina durante estas vacaciones y, aunque puedo trabajar desde aquí, prefiero dedicarte a ti mi tiempo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Siempre se sentía tan insegura con su prometido? Esperaba que no, porque de ser así sería una existencia insoportable.

—Prométeme que no volverás a salir al jardín de noche sin avisarme —dijo Edward, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. No puedo protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo si desoyes mis consejos.

—¿Qué podría pasarme en el jardín?

—No lo sé, pero debes tener cuidado. Aunque he hablado con el doctor Karounis y me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema para que hagamos el amor.

—¿Le has preguntado eso?

—No quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni al niño, así que tenía que asegurarme de que podíamos hacerlo —sonrió él, tomándola en brazos como si no pesara nada.

—¡Hay gente de seguridad vigilando!

—Son hombres, pedhaki mou. Lo entenderán perfectamente —rió Edward.

Bella enterró la cara en su cuello. Pero, mientras subía la escalera, su nerviosismo aumentó. Deseaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero también lo temía. ¿Cómo iba a mantener un ápice de control cuando él lo destrozaba con una sola caricia?

Esa reacción la hacía vulnerable, como si no pudiera esconderle nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero hasta que recuperase la memoria debería proteger sus emociones.

Edward la dejó sobre la cama, mirándola con los ojos brillantes mientras levantaba su camisa e inclinaba la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre su abdomen. Había mucha ternura en ese gesto, pensó Bella.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —murmuró, colocándose encima pero apoyándose en las dos manos para no cargarla con su peso.

—Sí… —murmuró ella, deseando que cumpliera la promesa que había en sus ojos.

—En muchos sentidos, ésta es nuestra primera vez juntos. Y no quiero asustarte.

—Te deseo —dijo Bella.

Edward se incorporó y, mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa, ella lo miraba con el pulso acelerado. Lo vio tirar la camisa al suelo y empezar a quitarse los pantalones… era como si hubiera visto antes esa escena, pensó.

—Lo has hecho antes —murmuró.

—Te gusta, me lo has dicho muchas veces —sonrió él—. Y a mí me gusta complacer a una mujer.

Por fin, se bajó los calzoncillos de seda oscura y Bella tragó saliva al ver su erección. Era sencillamente hermosísimo, poderoso, masculino.

—Y ahora tengo que quitarte la ropa, pedhaki mou.

En un momento de pánico, Bella puso las manos sobre su torso. ¿La encontraría hermosa? ¿Reaccionaría como había reaccionado ella? Intentó recordar algo, pero su mente seguía en blanco.

Edward apartó sus manos y la puso sobre la almohada.

—No te escondas de mí. Eres preciosa y quiero verte toda.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, sus pezones endureciéndose bajo el sujetador. De repente, quería estar con él, piel con piel, sin el impedimento sujetador.

De repente, quería estar con él, piel con piel, sin el impedimento de la ropa.

Edward empezó a tirar de su camisa mientras la besaba en el cuello, en la garganta… asombrosamente, le había quitado la ropa sin que se diera cuenta y sonreía de manera arrogante mientras tiraba al suelo la última prenda.

Cuando deslizó una mano tiernamente por su cuerpo y la dejó entre sus piernas, un gemido escapó de la garganta de Bella.

—Te deseo tanto. Te he echado de menos. Entrégate a mí, Bella. Dame tu placer.

Estaba encima de ella, sujetándose con las manos, separando sus piernas con una rodilla… y Bella le echó los brazos al cuello mientras se hundía en ella.

Mientras la poseía la abrazaba tiernamente, con cuidado para no apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su abdomen.

La llevó al paraíso y, en ese momento, por primera vez, se sintió en casa.

Sintió que aquél era su sitio y que no estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo cuando encontró alivio entre sus brazos

Edward se dejó ir, cayendo luego suavemente sobre su pecho.

Cuando intentó moverse, Bella murmuró una protesta.

—Peso demasiado —dijo él, tumbándose de lado y pasando una mano por la curva de su cadera.

Durante largo rato estuvieron así, en silencio. Pero, poco a poco, a Bella se le cerraban los ojos…

—¿Edwarsd?

—¿Sí?

—¿Siempre era así?

—No, pedhaki mou. Esta noche ha sido… mucho mejor.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, y sintiéndose envuelta por el calor y el olor de Edward, Bella se quedó dormida.


End file.
